priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Hole in One (or Two)
This is where the contestant has to play golf to win a car and a potential cash bonus by placing 6 products from least to most expensive. Gameplay *The game revolves around putting on a miniature golf-style hole which consists of a long straightaway ending in a circular area contained by a short rail. The hole is in the center of this area, and is larger than a standard golf hole. The straightaway has six evenly spaced lines, the last of which is where the straightaway meets the circular area. The lines represent the possible distances from which the contestant will have to putt for the car. *Six grocery items are used to determine the line from which line the contestant will putt. The contestant is asked to order the items from least to most expensive, with flags representing the items being placed in the given order at each line on the straightaway, starting with the one farthest from the hole. The prices are then revealed in the order the flags were placed. As long as each item is higher-priced than the previous item, the contestant moves up to that line. Otherwise, the contestant does not advance and the remaining flags are removed. If the contestant orders the grocery items perfectly, he/she receives a cash bonus of $500. *The contestant then has two attempts to sink a putt from the line he/she earned to win the car; before this begins the host asks for silence from the in-studio audience so the contestant can putt correctly, as is the case for miniature golf tournaments. As in miniature golf, a putt counts if it is sunk after bouncing off the rail. History *Originally, this game was called "Hole in One" and the contestant was given only one attempt to make the putt. Because of the difficulty level associated with winning the game, expensive cars were usually offered. *Originally, a drumroll sounded when the contestant was about to make the putt, but was removed on December 21, 1977 (#2571D). *Originally, the $500 sign was a white oval with "$500" written in red. On December 21, 1977 (#2613D), it became a yellow flower with "$500" in white, which was changed to blue and purple on November 4, 1980 (#3852D). On September 24, 1981 (#4194D), it was again replaced with a flag; originally, it was a dark gold with "$500" written in white, which was changed rather quickly to a lighter shade of gold with silver edges with "$500" in black, before becoming a solid gold on December 10, 1986. *During 1986 primetime specials, the current format of two putts was introduced. It was instituted permanently on the daytime show on October 10, 1986 (#6303D). During the 1986 specials only, the $500 bonus was doubled to $1,000 (this rule change was instituted into the $1,000,000 Spectacular specials). The game's name was changed to "Hole in One or Two" on April 21, 1987 (#6472D), which initially placed a stake saying "or Two" next to the Hole in One sign, before adopting its current sign on November 30, 1987 (#6671D), with a golf ball reading "One" in which Bob presses a button to flip the golf ball to the other side to say "or Two" if the contestant misses the first putt. *The name "Hole in One or Two" is only used on the show if the contestant misses the first putt. *One of the game's best-known features is host Bob Barker's "inspiration putt," in which he attempted a putt from the furthest line in an attempt to inspire the contestant. At various times, the putt has also been done by the announcer, contestant, models, stars of other shows taped at CBS Television City or members of the production staff. One of the most famous "inspirational putts" was by model Janice Pennington, from December 2, 1991. The putt looked as if it was going to miss, but then it suddenly curved into the hole, completely baffling Bob, and everybody else. It was later determined that a hole in the ball caused it to turn. Drew Carey has continued the tradition of the inspiration putt, though he admittedly is not a golfer, and more often than not misses. In fact, if Carey misses, he sometimes "taps" the golf ball in the hole with his foot, but that putt does not count. Some versions of Hole-in-One-or-Two have their hosts doing inspiration putts, too, in particular, Marco Antonio Regil, Bruce Forsyth, Ian Turpie, and Larry Emdur. On Joe Pasquale's UK version, "Raynard," his assitant, did the putt, which was more like an "inspiration drive," where he whacked the ball offstage, accompanied by a sound effect of breaking glass. *On 1994's syndicated The New Price is Right, Hole in One used small prizes instead of groceries during the pricing segment. The prices were also revealed immediately after the contestant chose each item, rather than revealing them all at the end. And there was no $500 flag although that bonus cash prize was still offered. * Barker often mentioned that this was his favorite game if he made his inspiration putt and his least favorite game if he didn't. *On one episode during the one-putt rule, from April 17, 1981 (#4085D), a contestant named Dolores put all six grocery items in order, won the $500 and putted from the sixth line, but did not hit the ball hard enough and lost the car. This happened twice in the two-putt era, once in a Doug Davidson episode and the other in a Barker episode, but in both cases, the contestants won with their second putts. In one episode in the Mexican version of the show, a contestant missed both of her putts from the closest line and Marco blew the ball into the hole. The closest line the contestant missed both putts was on January 6, 1994 (#9024D), in which a contestant missed both putts from the second-closest line. *In 1998, the Game Show Network aired a commercial for a fictional VHS tape called Golf Bob's Way showing clips of Hole in One. *On February 2, 2007 (#3865K), a USA Deal or No Deal former producer Josh Silberman put all six grocery items in order, won $500 and putted from the sixth line, and won the car. *On April 28, 2009 (#4732K), professional golfer Natalie Gulbis did the inspiration putt. *On April 21, 2010 (#5133K), Hole in One was played for a restored 1964 Bentley S3 Continental worth $34,990 and was won on the second try. *On October 21, 2013 (#6461K, aired out of order on October 7), the split-screen camera shot has been changed to a single-screen camera shot side-view of the putting green. *On November 22, 2013 (#6505K, aired out of order on November 19), during Dream Car Week, a BMW 640i Convertible worth $87,516 was offered and won, to include a cash bonus of $500 as well. *On May 10, 2016, the game was featured on Let's Make a Deal as part of a mash-up between both shows. (The May 10, 2016 (7532K) of Price featured Go for a spin from LMAD.) *On October 26, 2016 (#7663K), during Big Money Week, the game was played for a top cash prize of $100,000 instead of a car. The contestant had two chances to sink the putt with a windmill in the way (or they could have it removed and instead play for $20,000). The contestant chose to play for the $100,000; sadly, he had to put from the far line, and lost. (Ironically, despite the fact that he usually comments that he is a poor golfer during this game, Drew Carey made a perfect putt on his inspirational putt from the back line.) *On December 30, 2016 (#7745K), as a part of Best of 2016, the game was played for a cash prize of $100,000 instead of a car. Once again, the contestant had two chances to sink the putt with a windmill in the way or have it removed and instead play for $20,000. The contestant chose to play for the $100,000; she put from the third line, and won. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 42. Foreign versions * On Australian, Thailand, UK, ... version, the contestant has one attempt instead of two to sink a putt from the line. * On Vietnamese version, the contestant has three attempts (2 trying attempts and 1 putt attempts) instead of two to sink a putt from the line. The first two trying attempts was not get the prize (although the ball was fall in the hole). Contestant was get a prize if sink a putt from the line on third attempt. Pictures Hole.png Hole in One or Two 1.jpg|The early Hole in One setup, with the tacky $500 sign. TPIR Special Hole in One or Two.jpg|The Hole in One setup from the 1986 specials. The $500 bonus is doubled to $1000 and the contestant has two putts. Hole in One or Two 2.jpg|The later Hole in One setup, with the golf-ball motif. The sign is now changed to a sign that has a golf ball reading "One" that gets flipped over to "or Two" if the contestant misses the first putt. Hole in One or Two 3.jpg|Another shot of the later Hole in One setup. The products are now in two rows, rather than all lined up in one row. Hole in One or Two 4.jpg|Here's what Hole in One looks like today. holeinone.jpg|The side view of the green vlcsnap-2014-08-26-19h35m33s98.png|Land the ball in this hole and you win the car! vlcsnap-2014-08-26-19h34m53s206.png|Get all the products in order and win a $500 bonus! vlcsnap-2014-08-26-19h37m02s240.png|This game is not just called "Hole in One"; it's called "Hole in One" or TWO! From April 22, 1981 (#4093D) holeinone (4-22-1981) 1.jpg holeinone (4-22-1981) 2.jpg holeinone (4-22-1981) 3.jpg holeinone (4-22-1981) 4.jpg holeinone (4-22-1981) 5.jpg|The price of the glaze. holeinone (4-22-1981) 6.jpg|The price of the honey. holeinone (4-22-1981) 7.jpg|Bob has made the putt! holeinone (4-22-1981) 8.jpg|The contestant sadly did not, and has lost the van. holeinone (4-22-1981) 9.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 12, 2007, #4032K) holeinone (6-12-2007) 1.jpg holeinone (6-12-2007) 2.jpg holeinone (6-12-2007) 3.jpg holeinone (6-12-2007) 4.jpg|The price of the salad beans. holeinone (6-12-2007) 5.jpg|The price of the pasta sauce. holeinone (6-12-2007) 6.jpg|The price of the Glad wrap. holeinone (6-12-2007) 7.jpg|The price of the softener. holeinone (6-12-2007) 8.jpg|The price of the Gold Bond cream. holeinone (6-12-2007) 9.jpg holeinone (6-12-2007) 10.jpg|Bob missed the putt. holeinone (6-12-2007) 11.jpg|The contestant missed his first putt. Fortunately, the game is called... holeinone (6-12-2007) 12.jpg|...Hole in One or Two. holeinone (6-12-2007) 13.jpg|The contestant has made his second putt. holeinone (6-12-2007) 14.jpg holeinone (6-12-2007) 15.jpg Hole in One for a Ford Expedition (April 11, 2008, #029SP, aired out of order on March 14) holeinonefordexpedition1.jpg holeinonefordexpedition2.jpg holeinonefordexpedition3.jpg holeinonefordexpedition4.jpg holeinonefordexpedition5.jpg|The price of the Goldfish crackers. holeinonefordexpedition6.jpg|The price of the pasta sauce. holeinonefordexpedition7.jpg|The price of the antacid. holeinonefordexpedition8.jpg|The price of the Bayer aspirin. holeinonefordexpedition9.jpg|The price of the Oxi-Clean stain remover. holeinonefordexpedition10.jpg|And finally, the price of the Flinstones vitamins. holeinonefordexpedition11.jpg|Drew has made the putt. holeinonefordexpedition12.jpg|...And, so has the contestant. holeinonefordexpedition13.jpg Hole in One for a 1964 Bentley (April 21, 2010, #5133K) holeinone64bentley1.jpg holeinone64bentley2.jpg holeinone64bentley3.jpg holeinone64bentley4.jpg holeinone64bentley5.jpg holeinone64bentley6.jpg holeinone64bentley7.jpg holeinone64bentley8.jpg|Drew missed the putt. holeinone64bentley9.jpg|The contestant missed the putt as well. But fortunately... holeinone64bentley10.jpg|...the game is called "Hole in One or Two". holeinone64bentley11.jpg|He made the putt! holeinone64bentley12.jpg holeinone64bentley13.jpg Hole in One for a BMW 640i Convertible (November 22, 2013, #6505K, aired out of order on November 19) holeinonebmw1.jpg holeinonebmw2.jpg holeinonebmw3.jpg holeinonebmw4.jpg holeinonebmw5.jpg holeinonebmw6.jpg holeinonebmw7.jpg holeinonebmw8.jpg holeinonebmw9.jpg holeinonebmw10.jpg holeinonebmw11.jpg|Drew made the putt holeinonebmw12.jpg|The contestant has also made the putt! holeinonebmw13.jpg holeinonebmw14.jpg holeinonebmw15.jpg holeinonebmw16.jpg holeinonebmw17.jpg holeinonebmw18.jpg holeinonebmw19.jpg holeinonebmw20.jpg holeinonebmw21.jpg holeinonebmw22.jpg 84-Year Old Woman Makes a Putt (March 27, 2015, #7065K) holeinone84yearold1.jpg holeinone84yearold2.jpg holeinone84yearold3.jpg holeinone84yearold4.jpg holeinone84yearold5.jpg holeinone84yearold6.jpg holeinone84yearold7.jpg holeinone84yearold8.jpg holeinone84yearold9.jpg|Drew made the putt. holeinone84yearold10.jpg|The contestant has missed the putt. But the game is not over yet, because... holeinone84yearold11.jpg|...the game is called "Hole in One or Two". holeinone84yearold12.jpg|An 84-year old woman has made the putt! holeinone84yearold13.jpg From November 17, 2017 (#8095K) holeinone (11-17-2017) 1.jpg holeinone (11-17-2017) 2.jpg holeinone (11-17-2017) 3.jpg holeinone (11-17-2017) 4.jpg holeinone (11-17-2017) 5.jpg holeinone (11-17-2017) 6.jpg holeinone (11-17-2017) 7.jpg holeinone (11-17-2017) 8.jpg holeinone (11-17-2017) 9.jpg|Here the prices of the shave cream and the tarnish remover. Holeinone2017.png holeinone (11-17-2017) 10.jpg|Drew missed the hole. holeinone (11-17-2017) 11.jpg|The contestant has made the putt. holeinone (11-17-2017) 12.jpg holeinone (11-17-2017) 13.jpg Neddy's Hole in One Heartbreaker (September 25, 2018, #8422K) holeinoneneddy1.jpg holeinoneneddy2.jpg holeinoneneddy3.jpg holeinoneneddy4.jpg holeinoneneddy5.jpg|The price of the rice crisps. holeinoneneddy6.jpg|The price of the marinade. holeinoneneddy7.jpg|The price of the egg whites. holeinoneneddy8.jpg|The price of the cleaner. holeinoneneddy9.jpg|The price of the muscle relief. holeinoneneddy10.jpg|And, the price of the vitamins. holeinoneneddy11.jpg|Drew missed the hole. holeinoneneddy12.jpg|And, so did the contestant. Luckily... holeinoneneddy13.jpg|...the game is called "Hole in One or Two". holeinoneneddy14.jpg|But, the contestant didn't hit the ball hard enough and lost the game. holeinoneneddy15.jpg Hole in One for $100,000 October 26, 2016 (#7663K) 100000holeinone.jpg 100000holeinone3.jpg 100000holeinone2.jpg 100000holeinone4.jpg 100000holeinone5.jpg 100000holeinone6.jpg 100000holeinone7.jpg 100000holeinone8.jpg|Drew made the putt. 100000holeinone9.jpg|The contestant however, did not. But luckily... 100000holeinone10.jpg|...the game is called "Hole in One or Two". 100000holeinone11.jpg|The contestant has missed again. Thus, he does not win the $100,000. December 30, 2016 (#7745K) holeinone (12-30-2016) 1.jpg holeinone (12-30-2016) 2.jpg holeinone (12-30-2016) 3.jpg holeinone (12-30-2016) 4.jpg holeinone (12-30-2016) 5.jpg holeinone (12-30-2016) 6.jpg holeinone (12-30-2016) 7.jpg holeinone (12-30-2016) 8.jpg holeinone (12-30-2016) 9.jpg holeinone (12-30-2016) 10.jpg holeinone (12-30-2016) 11.jpg|Drew has missed the hole. holeinone (12-30-2016) 12.jpg|The contestant has made the putt. So this means... holeinone (12-30-2016) 13.jpg|...she has won $100,000!!! holeinone (12-30-2016) 14.jpg holeinone (12-30-2016) 15.jpg holeinone (12-30-2016) 16.jpg October 11, 2018 (#8444K, aired out of order on October 8) holeinone100k2018-1.jpg holeinone100k2018-2.jpg holeinone100k2018-3.jpg holeinone100k2018-4.jpg holeinone100k2018-5.jpg holeinone100k2018-6.jpg holeinone100k2018-7.jpg holeinone100k2018-8.jpg|Drew missed the putt. holeinone100k2018-9.jpg|The contestant also missed the putt. But luckily, the game is called... holeinone100k2018-10.jpg|...Hole in One or Two. holeinone100k2018-11.jpg|The contestant has missed her second putt. She did not win the $100,000. holeinone100k2018-12.jpg YouTube Videos Janice's Outrageous Putt (December 2, 1991, #8211D) Ella's Awesome 2nd Putt Hole in One for a 1964 Bentley (April 21, 2010, #5133K) A Dream Car Win from Hole in One (November 22, 2013, #6505K, aired out of order on November 19) Perfect Putt! (March 27, 2015, #7065K) $100,000 Prize Putt! (December 30, 2016, #7745K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:Car Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:You Can Try Again Category:The Player is in Command Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Quiet on the Set Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Increasing Difficulty Category:Decreasing Difficulty Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"H" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:Over 3-Word Pricing Games Category:Second Chance Games Category:May Pricing Games Category:Sport Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games